


Goditi il francese

by larana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft torna a casa dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro e trova qualcuno ad attenderli.<br/><i>"Secondo il mio buon amico, il dottor Watson, lei è andato via intorno alle nove e trenta. Un vuoto di mezz'ora, quindi. Come lo ha riempito, signor Holmes?"</i><br/>Le cose hanno preso una piega che decisamente non si aspettava.<br/><i>"Ho ragione di credere che lei sia responsabile della scomparsa di Archie Lou. Limitiamoci ad essere onesti l'un l'altro: ci farà risparmiare una quantità di tempo."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Goditi il francese

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia l'ho iniziata circa un mese fa, seguendo il proverbiale lampo di ispirazione, solo per accantonarla e riprenderla in mano solo oggi. Mi dispiaceva lasciarla orfana di un finale, era l'unica cosa che le mancava, perciò eccola qua.  
> Non ho resistito alla tentazione di inserire quello che, da quanto ho potuto leggere, è un po' un headcanon comune nel fandom anglofono, e cioè che Greg abbia origini francesi - cosa che ho pensato immediatamente dopo aver appreso il suo cognome, eoni fa, e niente mi toglie dalla testa che, se non i suoi genitori, almeno i suoi nonni sono francesi. È un headcanon che mi piace tantissimo e finalmente ho trovato la storia per inserirlo XD  
> Ringrazio anticipatamente chiunque leggerà <3

 

 

"Ah, signor Holmes, bentornato."

Greg Lestrade lo guarda con un sorriso ironico sulle labbra e intreccia le mani che se ne stanno abbandonate nel vuoto tra le sue gambe divaricate. Siede in punta di cuscino, come se dovesse scattare in piedi da un momento all'altro; la postura è rilassata solo in apparenza - a Mycroft non sfugge la linea rigida delle sue spalle.

Gli fa uno strano effetto trovarselo in casa, così, senza alcun preavviso, come se fosse da sempre uno di famiglia. Altrettanto strana è l'immagine di quest'uomo mediamente trascurato che siede nel suo salotto di valore, su una poltrona vecchia almeno quanto il suo avo. Strana, sì, ma per qualche ragione intrigante, perfino piacevole.

Ricambiando il sorriso, Mycroft poggia l'ombrello contro il delicato mobiletto dei liquori e si serve due dita di brandy. Lestrade si sforza di leggere l'etichetta, senza riuscirci; è però sicuro che quel liquore sia stato imbottigliato molte lune fa e che forse vale quanto metà della sua paga mensile. Mycroft fa per riempire un secondo bicchiere, ma l'ispettore lo ferma alzando una mano.

"A cosa devo la visita, ispettore?" chiede finalmente, lasciandosi cadere in poltrona.

Lestrade si agita sull'orlo della sua e sfrega piano le dita sul mento mentre lo fissa con aria meditabonda.

"Dov'era tra le otto e le dieci di stasera?"

Mycroft solleva un angolo di bocca in quella che vuole essere una smorfia sorpresa e tira un po' indietro la testa, chiaramente perplesso. Non ha bisogno di fare mente locale; le dieci sono passate da non più di mezz'ora. Spiega di aver fatto visita a suo fratello Sherlock, né più né meno. Ma Lestrade non sembra convinto neppure un po'; pesca il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca, cruccia la bocca e scrolla lo schermo un paio di volte prima di fermarsi su quel che gli interessa. Dura tutto non più di cinque secondi, ma per Mycroft sono più che abbondanti per riservargli un'occhiata più profonda. Il bottone del colletto è, come al solito, slacciato; cravatta neanche a pregarlo. Le maniche di giacca e camicia sono tirate sugli avambracci, indice di un qualche precedente lavoro manuale, o di una passeggiata nell'aria tiepida di quella sera. Tende più verso quest'ultima quando esamina i suoi capelli - li ha lasciati crescere, di recente - spettinati dalle sporadiche folate di vento che soffia da sud. Inspirando silenziosamente e profondamente, riconosce il sentore vago di olio fritto e questo gli fa pensare che si sia trattenuto in quel pub che è solito frequentare dopo il lavoro, dove si ferma sempre a prendere una cosa con i colleghi più intimi - solitamente, Donovan e Anderson.

"Secondo il mio buon amico, il dottor Watson, lei è andato via intorno alle nove e trenta. Un vuoto di mezz'ora, quindi. Come lo ha riempito, signor Holmes?"

Mycroft si morde una guancia e prende un sorso del suo brandy, allungando poi il bicchiere verso un punto approssimativamente alle spalle di Lestrade, che si volta e coglie la figura spigolosa di una confezione di cibo d'asporto. Il marchio stampato è ricercato, elegante, chiaramente francese. Oro intenso contro bianco avorio. Un qualche ristorante a Kensington, ne è quasi certo.

"A volte, perfino gli uomini di Stato hanno bisogno di nutrirsi," dice con un'affettazione e una cortesia che non possono non sottolineare le sue intenzioni ironiche.

"Francese?"

"Infatti."

"Suona buono."

" _È_ buono," lo corregge Mycroft, fissandolo da sopra l'orlo del suo bicchiere. Lestrade non può fare a meno di chiedersi se, in qualche modo, non stia alludendo alle sue origini francesi; con Mycroft Holmes è difficile dar per certo qualcosa. Restano a guardarsi così, senza parlare, per almeno una manciata di secondi prima che Lestrade si schiarisca la gola e torni a giocherellare con il suo cellulare. Quando i suoi occhi tornano su Mycroft, sono quasi più duri, animati da una luce che Mycroft non riesce bene ad etichettare. Solitamente le persone sa leggerle come libri per bambini, anticiparle e manipolarle; Lestrade è una piacevole eccezione. Con il suo temperamento ribelle e l'atteggiamento impulsivo, è fonte di costante sorpresa. Semplice, eppure imprevedibile. Un continuo e sempre nuovo enigma.

"Ho ragione di credere che lei sia responsabile della scomparsa di Archie Lou. Limitiamoci ad essere onesti l'un l'altro: ci farà risparmiare una quantità di tempo."

"Chiedo scusa?" Mycroft posa il bicchiere, non riesce veramente a capire in che direzione stia virando il discorso né dove voglia andare alla fine a parare. Ancora una volta, Lestrade è totalmente imprevedibile.

"Archie Lou, dieci anni, biondo. Avanti, Mycroft, non perdiamo altro tempo," quasi lo aggredisce verbalmente mentre si alza e lo raggiunge con fare bellicoso. Mycroft, che non tollera le situazione di disparità, scatta a sua volta in piedi. Sono così vicini che i loro corpi quasi sfregano l'uno addosso all'altro ad ogni respiro. Gli occhi di Lestrade non gli sono mai sembrati più scuri e impenetrabili. Quasi la schiaffeggia d'istinto quando la sua mano si intromette tra di loro, puntandogli in faccia il telefono come fosse un'arma.

Mycroft fa un passo indietro e ride. Non di una risata sentita e di pancia come quella di Lestrade che s'intreccia alla sua, ma di una più contenuta, educata, ma ciononostante, ugualmente divertita. Il che è così insolito che lui stesso spesso si sorprende di quel suono - pensava di aver totalmente disimparato a ridere, finché Greg non si è infilato nella sua vita. Quella loro breve recita finisce come è iniziata e Greg sveste i panni del poliziotto cattivo, tornando se stesso. Un modo carino per dargli il bentornato, sospetta Mycroft. Con Lestrade non si può mai veramente dire. Tuttavia, il solo fatto che sia di buon umore e che nessun caso particolarmente violento l'abbia incupito, stasera, basta ad allentare la stanchezza che sente premere sulla schiena.

"Archie Lou?" domanda dopo qualche momento, sedendo nuovamente in poltrona, mentre Greg getta una gamba oltre il bracciolo e distende il braccio sulla spalliera, del tutto ignaro che quello è un mobile vecchio di almeno due secoli e che Mycroft transige solo perché è lui.

Mycroft che fissa ancora la foto del gatto che riempie lo schermo dello smartphone e, scuotendo la testa, glielo rende indietro. Nel farlo, le loro dita si sfiorano e si toccano deliberatamente per un secondo soltanto; poi, veloci come si sono incontrate, si separano.

"Tuo fratello ha pensato che sarebbe stato un caso interessante. Ha presto quest'abitudine di rigirarmi metà della roba che arriva al suo sito."

Mycroft stende le labbra in un sorriso stanco e preme la nuca contro l'imbottitura, ad occhi chiusi. "Sherlock ha sempre avuto un pessimo senso dell'umorismo." Lestrade gli sfiora quasi per caso una tempia, ma il gesto è deliberato e le palpebre di Mycroft si sollevano quel tanto che basta a guardarlo. "È stata una giornata molto lunga," dice e quasi si scusa. A Greg non importa granché; non si aspetta nulla da quella serata, nulla che l'altro non voglia dargli, comunque. Si accontenterebbe anche di restare in quella posizione scomoda e guardarlo. Al pensiero, scuote appena la testa e si dà dell'adolescente alla prima cotta.

"Cena e poi a letto?"

"Assolutamente sì," dice e gli impedisce di alzarsi, afferrandogli il bavero della giacca e tirandolo verso sé per premere la bocca contro la sua.  Lestrade si lascia scappare un sospiro che scivola sulla pelle di entrambi e s'infila nello spazio stretto tra i loro menti; è quasi assurdo se ci fa veramente caso, ma è da giorni che non sono così vicini, è da giorni che le loro conversazioni non vanno oltre e-mail e telefonate. Giorni di elezioni in paesi in cui non ha neppure idea di quale sia la lingua parlata, ma che per qualche motivo sono estremamente importanti per la sicurezza nazionale; questa, però, è una conclusione a cui è giunto da sé. A Mycroft, sospetta, è _proibito_ parlare delle sue reali mansioni, né Greg desidera grattare oltre la superficie: non vuole che la loro relazione si infarcisca di trame e segreti e complotti. Vuole che, per quanto possibile, resti su un piano meramente umano, facile da maneggiare, dove la più grande preoccupazione è una cena saltata o un appuntamento mancato. Ovviamente, è qualcosa con cui è venuto a patti solo dopo un lunghissimo esercizio; da poliziotto qual è, non è abituato a rinunciare a districare i segreti che gli si parano davanti. Non è abituato a girarsi dall'altra parte. Tuttavia, ha dovuto imparare a farlo: se la sua relazione con Mycroft può funzionare solo in quella maniera, allora così sia. Inoltre, non è una cosa totalmente a senso unico: anche a lui è fatto divieto di parlare dei suoi casi con qualcuno che non faccia parte della sua divisione. In qualche modo, esiste una sorta di equilibrio che non lo fa sentire totalmente sbilanciato.

Il dorso delle dita di Mycroft sfiora il suo orecchio, più per richiamare la sua attenzione che per romanticismo. Di colpo, si rende conto di essersi ammutolito per qualche minuto buono. Sorride, sta per spiegargli che sono solo pensieri alla deriva, ma il cellulare vibra nella tasca interna della giacca e fa sussultare entrambi. Lo tira fuori, sbuffa lentamente e guarda il soffitto per qualche secondo, con aria profondamente seccata. Non è rientrato da nemmeno un'ora che già deve andarsene.

"Devo andare. Goditi il francese," gli augura e si china per stampargli un bacio sull'angolo della bocca, non resistendo poi alla tentazione di disfare la cravatta e sbottonare il colletto, solo per il puro gusto di farlo - solo perché sa quanto gli dia fastidio.

"Temo non sarà possibile," replica l'altro e stavolta l'allusione alle origini di Greg è palese e inconfondibile. Talmente palese che l'altro non può fare a meno di scoccargli _quel_ sorriso, quello sbilenco e trattenuto, quello che Donovan ha sarcasticamente ribattezzato _l'incantesimo di Lestrade_. E dopotutto Greg pensa che la sua sottoposta si sbagli, perché Mycroft non ci casca veramente mai. Si limita solo a sollevare un angolo di bocca e muove la mano per fargli cenno di andarsene.

"Tienimi da parte qualcosa," gli chiede infine, alzandosi e abbassando le maniche di giacca e camicia. Mycroft annuisce con un altro piccolo sorriso ed è chiaro che vorrebbe dire qualcosa di pungente, ma si trattiene perché, per qualche ragione, è ossessionato dalla sua maschera di gentleman onnipotente e, Greg sospetta, quello che vorrebbe davvero dire stonerebbe oltremodo.

"Buona fortuna con Archie Lou."

Greg ride e non si volta nemmeno mentre va alla porta e dice: "Saranno tempi duri per tuo fratello, molto duri. Farà bene a salvarsi qualche immagine di Scotland Yard, perché penso che non la vedrà da vicino per molto tempo ancora."

"Oh, non ci giurerei," sussurra Mycroft, ma Greg è già oltre la porta e il suo francese si sta davvero raffreddando.


End file.
